


【2D5V】孑然一身

by zlou4



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlou4/pseuds/zlou4
Summary: PTSD蛋，2代时间轴终boss前进入魔界的2d产生了和5联动的幻觉





	【2D5V】孑然一身

**Author's Note:**

> 点文，在某甲方的威逼利诱下发了【靠  
> 新手司机，cpy知识非常匮乏，还在学习中，请大家多多包涵ry

人们说英雄总是孤独的。  
但丁从未思考过这件事，毕竟他对这个头衔并没有过多的兴趣，即使如今他常被这么称呼。他现在脑中突然冒出这句话，仅仅是因为这两个元素恰好在此刻是齐全的。  
他站在一扇门面前。那是一个深邃，旋转的黑洞，仿佛是上帝漏下的一滴墨汁，似要蔓延开去又静止在那里的样子，模糊的边缘淡淡地流进周围的空气里。他的背后站着卢西亚——她手里握着但丁刚抛给她的硬币，站在原地，似乎犹豫着想跟上来。  
单纯的女孩，她还没有发现那硬币两面都是正的。但丁扯了扯嘴角。这个动作对他来说熟练极了，只是他很长时间没有做过了。他的视线直直地钉在眼前的门上，即使那一头除了黑暗以外什么都没有。他对门背后的世界熟悉又陌生；他知道那一头是恶魔的领土，他也知道跨过这扇门就如同沉入漆黑的墨水中，再难回到明亮的人间——因为他身边有两个人都曾去过那里。  
那二人，一位是“英雄”，一位是“孤独”。  
一位很遥远，一位就在此处。  
但丁知道自己不能再杵在原地了。他的血液开始蹦腾，身体的温度开始上升，但这股热量被闷在他的皮肉里，使得他身周的空气显得如此冰冷，一根根扎在他裸露在外的皮肤上。他握紧了拳头，这才发觉自己在颤抖：全身的颤抖，让他的反应变得迟缓，肌肉开始麻痹。他抬腿，迈出一步，又一步，双手自然的摆动，以此找回控制四肢的实感……也不仅仅是肉体的实感。  
他眼前的黑洞里有一个人影。但丁认识他，即使他的脸融在那片黑暗里。那个人拥有一副同但丁一模一样的面孔，可是但丁拼不出那张脸。他知道那个人到过门的另一边——他清晰地记得那个人落入深渊的样子：那时的魔界之门也是和面前这个一样的飘忽又黑暗，那时的对方也是像他现在看见的一样遥远，那时的自己……也和现在一样惦念着对方的背影。  
但丁摇了摇头。他觉得自己被什么操纵了，因为他无法控制自己的思想。他脑海中不断浮现出那个人的样子，仿佛煮沸的水里的气泡，咕噜噜地往外冒，又在探出水面的瞬间破裂，根本捕捉不到一个完整的形状，只泼溅出沸水烫伤他的神经。刺痛密密麻麻散布在忍耐的边缘，熄不了熊熊燃烧的火焰又无处可逃。  
——是他。  
但丁听到了声音。  
但是不可能。但丁心里是明白的，那不可能。那个“人”在坠入魔界后就从但丁的人生里离开了，待到再归来的时候……  
——是他。他确实在那里。  
……不是这样的。他回来过，但丁记得。当然，那之后的事情他也记得清清楚楚。  
——我亲眼看到的，我们的最后一面，他掉进了那里。  
不，那不是最后一面，很多年后他回来了，作为恶魔回来了，然后……  
——所以他还在那里。  
然后我……  
——去吧。

——去那里就会遇见他了吧。

顺理成章的想法只要探出一点苗头，就会阻拦不住地疯长。它们攀上了但丁颤抖的身体，将他脑中的一切空洞都填了起来，开始同那些实在的记忆抗争。沾满恶魔鲜血的记忆，反射着月光的半块首饰的记忆，目睹魔界之门关闭的记忆，都被揉作一团，仿佛被用魔物的黏液粘粘起来，再难看清各自的形状了。  
“……他做了和我一样的决定，对吧。”  
但丁开口。好的，至少他的发音功能还属于自己，但也仅此而已了。他不能再站在这里了，他必须去做自己刚刚允诺了要做的事情。  
他和曾在他身边的那两个男人一样，踏入了恶魔的领域。

但丁并不是初次到访魔界，但他上一次在此游历的时间实在是过于短暂，所以他一时并没有察觉这个空间有什么异样。腐色的颜料洒落遍地，紫黑色似植物组织的物质互相纠结在一起，隐隐发出跳动的震颤，仿佛包裹着活物，又或者他们本身就拥有生命——虽然和他记忆里的不同，但也确实是个魔界的样子。  
待但丁踏出一步，脚尖传来的微微的麻木和脚下飘忽柔软的触感才让但丁发觉，流动跳跃的似乎并不是那些东西，而是他的视野本身。他眼中一切颜色的边界都是模糊的，都在上下挪移着，像音符律动，又似雷电窜流，仿佛组成了一面围墙，又好像只不过是一片浓雾。  
但丁愣了一阵，又向四周环顾了一圈。他努力地在这片混沌中寻找一个目标，即使他此刻的大脑也像这个空间一样被蒙上了一层迷雾，让他失去了思考的能力。  
该死，难道这里的空气有毒？  
他用尽全力地集中精神，企图得出一些虽然没什么作用，但足以确定自己脑袋还正常的结论。可惜这也不过是苟延残喘而已，他忽然感到一阵空虚感入侵了他的精神，阻隔了他的每一根神经，让他的身体，从头到脚，仿佛都不属于他自己。他的后脑猛地绷紧了，没有疼痛，也没有晕眩，只是钝钝地仿佛被填满，撑开，仿佛将要承受不住地破裂开来。  
而就在此刻，他看到了一个人。  
不知道什么时候存在的，“他”安安静静地站立在远处。  
“他”被浸在浓雾里，又好像不在。他的周围确实是被雾气包围的，但他的身影却如同站在晴空下一般清晰，锐利得与这个空间里的一切都格格不入。他套着一件宽大的长袍，巨大的兜帽松松垮垮地搭在他的头顶，露出了他的半张面孔——  
但丁的头脑被刺耳的杂音淹没了。他感到他后脑里的东西爬得更深了，他甚至能听到带有节奏的硬物碰撞声，和让自己的每一个细胞都慢慢地失去知觉的一股浪潮。他被操控了——他觉得一定是的——因为他的腿就这么大步地夸了出去，上半身大幅度地前倾，手用力地摆动，甚至连眼皮都瞪得紧绷，两颊僵硬，丝丝酸楚在他的面上蔓延开来。他像个旁观者一样目睹视野里的一切向后倒退，而那个人，那个穿着黑袍的人，瞬间就来到了自己的跟前。然后他看着自己伸出手，抓住了“他”的双臂，同“他”一起倒在了地上。  
“维吉尔。”  
他的喉结动了。他感到奇怪，他分辨不出耳边是谁的声音，因为静止下来的他发现了身体里升起的温度，最初只是在胸口，仿佛被刀捅穿后流出的液体倒涌进他的躯干，让他的肌肉都燥热起来。他身下的人一动不动，这才让他发现自己又在抖了，从紧握住对方手臂的手，到压在对方身上的整副身体。  
他此时才看清那人的脸了。灰白如老旧劣质的陶瓷，甚至连上面满布的裂纹都如此相似。  
“你……唔……  
“维吉尔……”  
他又嘟囔了一声，随即张开嘴，用力向对方贴了过去。他狠狠地将对方的嘴唇按压变形，胡乱地撕咬那两片没有温度的干裂唇瓣。他的手扯开了对方的黑袍，没有用多大的力气，就紧接着抓住了对方外套下的搭扣背心。他感受到自己肌肉的绷紧，使劲，粗暴地将它们全数扯下，有几颗弹飞出去就没了任何动静。  
“但……丁……”  
身下人发出的声音，对但丁来说还是难以辨识。他甚至连触感都体会不真切了，直到对方的手抓上他的头发，发根传来被拉扯的刺痛，他才有了一些身体属于自己的实感。但这对他来说毫无所谓——他挥开轻轻搭在对方皮肤上的那两层布料，因此欣赏到的肉体和他的脸是一样的灰白，破裂，只有两颗粉红色的乳头还传递着一丝生气，令但丁毫不迟疑地含了上去。  
“混蛋……”  
对，混蛋。但丁一边想着，一边用舌头拨弄着口中的突起，一只手也轻轻按压着另一侧。他又张开嘴，用牙齿挤压着乳头又放开，一遍遍感受口中逐渐增加的弹性和硬度。有一只手深深埋进他的短发里，冰凉又僵硬。他微微抬头，看见裂缝在对方的脸上蔓延了，爬得更高了，正在向着那双如阴天天空的眼睛而去。  
他舔了舔唇，完全松开了抓着对方手臂的手，于是迎接他的便是对方想撑起身的反抗。  
啊哈，这才是你。这下但丁的眉头解开了。他接受到对方用力地推动，试图把自己掀开，甚至几欲同自己扭打起来。身体碰撞在一起，皮肤的直接接触在但丁体内激起了更高的温度，衬得对方的体温冷如寒冰。活动间，细小的碎片从对方的身体上剥落下来——它们像是肉体，又像是粉末组成的无机物，微小到无法抓住，只是一点点散到了空气里，在那人的身体上留下了细细索索的空洞。  
但丁盯着一小块飘走的碎片，看着它在落地前就没了踪影，突然猛地瞪大了眼睛，用力地按住了那双破裂的手。  
“维吉尔！”  
他又说了一遍对方的名字，绷紧下颚，用嘶吼的音量。他把身下的人又压在了地上，这一次，用力地，将对方的嘴唇咬出了伤口，腥咸的液体混进了粘稠的唾液里。他用牙齿抵住对方的唇，将舌头捅进那副大张的口腔里，直插进对方的舌下，一下下地拱动。然而还未等他嚣张地抓住另一条舌，下一秒，但丁发出低低的惊叫，如同被野兽啃咬了一般缩回了头，唇上残留着深红色的痕迹。他俯视着黑袍人，对方抿紧的嘴角也同自己一样染着红，在他苍白的肌肤上跳动。但丁感受到了热度。不知道从哪里来，从何处开始的热度，将他的身体填满了，把他的心脏包裹起来，让他的意识融化了，但肌肉与神经却只是越来越亢奋地活动着。  
但是，有哪里不对。但丁确认自己的肌肉，它们都发热绷紧着，周围流动着沸腾的血液，从他的指尖开始奔向心脏。但它们仿佛流到了那里就停滞了。唯独在左胸的那个位置，一切液体都是凝固的，一切热情都是熄灭的，那里和周围的温度格格不入，那里是麻木的，是空洞的，是坚硬的——  
但丁的大脑在灼烧着。不需要心脏，仅凭大脑就能控制这副散发着热量的身躯。他盯着对方脸上身上缓缓剥落的碎片，半晌，动了。他双手粗暴地拉扯身下人的裤带，将对方的一切抵抗都轻松甩开，用力褪去对方下体的一切遮盖。他丢掉手里的布料，手抚上那根弹出的阴茎，收紧手指抓揉了一下微微拱起的柱体，触到了同自己的皮肤相近的温度。  
他又把嘴角勾起来了。他现在已经找回了这个表情的感觉，仿佛回到了当年，青年的自己站在破败的事务所门前，向远方升起的一座高塔发出挑衅。  
“维吉尔。”  
他说着，手指揉动对方的下体，指尖从顶端的小口描绘到凹陷的沟壑再到发硬跳动的根部，将那条阴茎推得更加挺立，些微液体开始沿着柱体流下，沾染到但丁的指节，从指缝间渗出。  
但丁停下了手。身下人从不知何时变得乖巧——到此刻他才意识到那不是顺从，是虚弱得能被自己轻松地制服。他的双腿压着对方的手腕，一手伸上前去按住对方的胸口：只是这样就够了，身下的身躯虽然暴躁地扭动挣扎，对方的面孔虽然紧锁着眉咬牙切齿，但这一切都无法对但丁构成任何威胁。身上的缝隙侵蚀着非人般的身体，灰白的碎片四处飞散，在那之下露出黑色的空白，好像——  
好像这个人很快就要消失了一样。  
但丁紧盯着身下人的脸。他的视线移不开了，除了眼前的这个人，他的意识里再没有任何存在，甚至和他自己的身体都断了联系。他只感到自己的身体在动作，看到自己一手扶住了对方的腰部，一手急躁地将自己的阴茎解放了出来，然后扶着它向对方布满皱褶的穴口探去，没有丝毫的犹豫。他把腰一挺，阴茎就挤进了那里，激发了一声怒骂和些微痛楚，略略消去了他的麻木。他感受到了摩擦，让他下体的热度不断攀升，血液仿佛从那一点流向全身。他进入甬道的触感熟悉又陌生：热量在彼此之间流动，阴茎感受到的挤压是不同以往的坚硬却无力。身下的仿佛不是人的肉体，不像生物的躯体被异物入侵时会紧绷推挤，排斥自己的本能反应，而是死物一般维持着现在的形态，对但丁捅入的下体只是给予想要恢复原状的挤压，却没有躁动与恐慌。  
但丁的心脏颤抖了，空虚和寒冷从那个位置开始向外蔓延，但很快就被情欲的热量压抑在了那里。他微微一抖，头顶有些发凉，但身体依然控制不住地抽动。他紧抓着身下人的腰肢，将自己的阴茎粗暴地捅入，抽出，听见对方的臀瓣发出啪啪的声响，对方的双手被自己无意放开后试图撑起身子，却立刻被下体的冲击震得疲软，轻轻地倒了回去。他听到对方发出支支吾吾的吼叫，其中混合着虚弱但色情的喘息，接着就寻到对方的喉结也在颤抖着滚动，再往下，胸前圆润的凸起也精神地挺立着。  
“维吉尔，维吉尔。”  
他试图去忽视那些裂痕，但他做不到。他的脑袋被荷尔蒙冲昏了，但在脑海的角落里，在他空荡荡的心里，他好像正在明白那代表着什么，每每一想，下体的动作就更加激烈。他甩甩头，忽然双手一抓，将身下人的身子抬了起来，自己坐到了地上，将对方所有的重量压在了自己身上。  
这重量远比他想象的要轻。他注意到了，他心口的冰冷又往外蔓延了些许。这还影响不了他的身体，因为偏轻的体重反而让他能更轻松地上下操动，阴茎更快速地进出被捅开的小穴。姿势的变换让对方不自觉地收紧了肌肉，再次带来了挑起痛觉的挤压，每一次都直吞到根部，在但丁的身体里激起一阵噼里啪啦的刺激。他也喘出一口口浓郁的热气，此刻便通通打在对方的胸膛上，仿佛这样就能染上富有活力的颜色一样。淡粉色的乳头在他的眼前随着自己的动作起落，他猛地凑近，舔舐锐利的锁骨，然后认真地用牙齿在上面留下了凹陷的痕迹。  
维吉尔。  
他最后仰起头，满意地端详着那个牙印，看着它慢慢地和蔓延而来的裂隙融为一体，成为破碎的一部分。他的心在吼叫，维吉尔，维吉尔。  
“看来没有多少时间了。”  
他说出了这句话。他的心早就意识到的，却无法传递出来的这句话。他拥有记忆：坠落的记忆，杀戮的记忆，误会的记忆……他们全都被封存了起来，被滚烫的迷雾包围，直到现在才找到了一丝光明。  
心脏的温度终于得到了释放，仿佛冰原蔓延。  
本不该有任何时间的。他的心替她记着，本不该有任何时间的。  
——他和维吉尔的时间，早就……  
身体的运动即便如此也没有停下。诱人的热量还肆意地在两人之间传递，丝毫没有回光返照的忧愁。啪啪的碰撞声愈演愈烈，越来越急促，混杂着二人早已难以分辨的气息。周围的雾气不知何时活动起来，开始膨胀，蔓延，以肉眼可见的姿态攀上了但丁的背脊，将纠缠的两人包裹起来，让他们躁动的动静和那些灰色的碎片一般，慢慢地融化，消散不见。  
下体的刺激在但丁开始呼吸困难的时候达到了顶点。  
恶魔猎人的心得到了解放。  
维吉尔，维吉尔，维吉尔……它叫嚣着，孑然一身地，投入了魔界不见五指的浓雾中。


End file.
